Rain, Warmth, Love
by sakura-himeno
Summary: After their rainy date, Natsume brought Mikan to his room. It was there that things got hot between them.


Himeno: This story has been lying in my compute for weeks now. I don't know why I haven't bothered uploading this. Well, this is actually my first shot in Rated M. Honestly, I haven't done it with anyone yet, so I can't be too sure with the scenes here. As much as I hate Natsume, I adore the MikanxNatsume pairing. And since Natsume's such a pervert, I can really imagine him doing it with Mikan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Mikan-chan and that blasted Natsume, got that?

A/N: I know this is a stupid title. I can't think of anything else. Sorry… Bleh…

**Rain, Warmth, Love**

The girl Natsume loved so much was none other than Mikan Sakura. His fan girls from the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club paled in comparison to her. Mikan was the definition of cuteness. She was adorable, beautiful, friendly, had an angelic smile and a cheerful personality. Her brown hair was so silky; she could pass as a shampoo model. Her body had curves in just the right places.

He was now seventeen and Mikan was sixteen. They were in a steady relationship for the pass five years. Natsume was happy that he was Mikan's first boyfriend and her first kiss. Their date had just ended about eight in the evening and as they walked out of the restaurant they realized it was pouring.

"It's raining, Natsume…" Mikan said, sighing. "What are we going to do?"

"The bus is going to leave any minute. Let's run for it," he said in his usual bored tone. He grabbed Mikan's wrist and dashed through the rain. He didn't care if they got wet. He was so ready to go back to his room and have a well-deserved rest.

As for Mikan, she started complaining the minute she stepped out in the rain. Her clothes, which she carefully picked for their date, was now soaking wet. And those clothes were even bought by Natsume! She was wearing a white tube dress with pleats, overlapped with a light bolero, and a pair of silver sandals.

They got to the bus on time, and when they got inside, some males started staring at Mikan. Her clothes were almost see-through and stuck on her like glue. She was oblivious to the males' eyes, but Natsume wasn't. He shot them a glare before he took Mikan to their seat.

By the time they got to the dorms, Mikan started sneezing. She was catching a cold, and Natsume felt guilty about it. But his face still remained cold and indifferent when he looked at her and checked her temperature. She felt fine, but she was trembling due to her wet clothes.

"Stop by at my room… I have a medicine there for colds. It's better to take it now than have a cold later," he told her, taking her hands into his.

"It's okay, Natsume. I'm sure this is nothing." She presented him a smile. But her smile disappeared when she sneezed again.

"Hn… Just come with me," he demanded and dragged her up to his Special Star Room. Her room was just right next to his, since Mikan was also a Special Star student.

Due to hard work and great control of her Alice, Mikan got promoted to Special Star Rank by the time she graduated from elementary. She was amazing, considering the fact that she was a hard worker. She studied hard so she could visit her grandfather again in the country. She was such a sweet girl. Mikan was able to surpass Hotaru, who was still in the Triple Star Ranking. Well, Mikan is never to be underestimated, and Natsume knew that too.

"Go into the bedroom and find something to wear," he said, or more like, order her to do so.

Mikan shrugged, but decided not to argue. She was cold and pretty tired. She went into his bedroom and came out wearing a white t-shirt hanging loosely on her thin frame.

"Couldn't you find anything smaller?" he said nonchalantly as he turned his head away to hide the small blush on his face. Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, giggling. As he pulled out the medicine, he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. When he came out of the kitchen, he saw Mikan sitting on the couch hugging her legs. "Here…" He handed her the glass and the medicine, and went to his bedroom to get changed as well.

Mikan plopped the small pill into her mouth and washed it down with water.

After a few minutes, Natsume told her to come to his room, and Mikan did so. It surprised her to see Natsume standing by the bed, topless. His fine figure was an eye-catcher and his looks were so dreamy. No wonder he has fan girls. Well, Mikan was also sexy and popular with the guys. The both of them had their fair share of fandom.

Natsume walked past her and closed the door. "Stay here for the night, polka-dots," he said coolly and squeezed her hand gently.

She thought about it for a moment; it was Saturday, so there was no class tomorrow. "Since I'm here and I'm wearing your shirt, I guess I'll stay." She already slept with him several times already. But only slept and not have sex. They haven't crossed the next level yet, even though Natsume was a certified perverted jerk/moron.

As he sat down on the bed, Mikan sat herself down in his lap, facing him. His arms came up and laced themselves behind her back. It wasn't long before their lips had found each other and were touching. Her lips were soft like cream. As they pulled away, Natsume gazed at her with passion in his eyes. He had kept his hormones in control for the last five years. He was ready to burst any moment. His girlfriend was really tasty and tempting. Could he actually do it with her? Well there was only one way to find out. He kissed her again, and their second kiss was more thrilling, with soft lapping of tongues; hers timid and his aggressive. "Mikan…" he whispered against her skin. He used his tongue to pry her lips apart and swiped it at the beginning of her mouth. He felt a little contented as she let out a moan. He moved his tongue farther into her mouth, using it to taste her. He could tell that she was aroused as she couldn't keep still. "Is this too much for a little girl like you?" he mocked her as he arrogantly smirked.

Mikan shot him a glare. "No, I'm just fine," she grumbled, slightly out of breath.

"Do you want to?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

She froze in silence. "Um.. ah…" she stammered.

He patted her head and stroked her cheek.

"If you don't want to, just say so, polka-dots," he said. She looked at his face, returned the stroke to his cheek, ran her fingers through his raven-locks. His eyes closed as she massaged his scalp and he softly moaned as her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm ready…" she told him.

Without a moment to spare, Natsume crashed his lips against hers and plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth. He ran his hand down the front of her shirt. She didn't stop him as he lifted the t-shirt over hear head, revealing her white bra and cotton panties. Pure white complimented her nicely. As he ran his finger over the bra, she ran her hand over his chest, feeling the heat that came from his skin. He leaned in and started kissing and gently biting at the skin below her collar bone. She ran her fingers over his shoulders and took his hands from her hips and moved them up to the clasp of her bra. He stopped and looked up at her.

She looked a bit worried. "Natsume, I'm a bit scared…" Then she gave him a significant look and smiled. "But it's okay, since it's you…"

Natsume felt glad to hear that. And as he removed the bra and uncovered her well-developed C-cup breasts, Mikan blushed a little and looked away from him.

"You were as flat as a board before. And now…" He started kissing the right one. He swirled his tongue around the nipple. His hands were on her back, supporting her body. He did the same with the left one. She was moaning continuously in pleasure. She could feel the bulge in his shorts growing. "Get up," he ordered her.

She tore herself away from him. He stood up and placed his hands on the sides of her panties. He soon peeled them off her thighs. Once she was completely naked, he took his time to admire such beauty. Mikan was curvaceous and divine, and she looked so delicious. Natsume felt so lucky to have such a girlfriend who was lovely inside and out. He removed his shorts and let it fall to the floor. She leaned in and kissed him. Afterwards, he picked her up bridal style and laid her down on his bed.

"Be gentle, okay?" Mikan said softly, looking very vulnerable to him. Her face was flushed.

He pressed his face to her stomach, then he went up on his arms and he held her breast, and started kissing them, sucking them. Her nipples were tiny. She was moaning softly. That got him really going. He stroked her thigh, her smooth thighs, parted her legs and came to rest in between them. He pushed his tongue deep into her. Her thighs closed against the side of his face, clamping onto me. She seemed to be trembling.

"Ah… Natsume…" she said. Her face was very red, her head moving around.

He kissed her lips as he thrust into her slowly. He started out slow, and when she appeared to adjust, his pace increased. The soft moans he heard a while ago became louder. After they've reached the climax, he lifted his head up and they looked at each other for a few seconds before he went down to kiss her again. He removed himself from her and laid down beside her.

"Natsume… That was my first time…" she said as she entwined her hand with his.

"Same here…" Natsume replied frostily as he turned his head to look at her. She was indeed smiling at him. That smile was always pure and lovely. He could stare at that smile for days. He definitely adored that. "Now get some sleep." He pulled the blankets down and they both snuggled down into them.

"Good night, Natsume…" She snuggled closer to him, kissed him on the cheek, and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep.

Natsume stroked her hair and her cheek. He grinned to himself as he placed a tended kiss on her shoulder. "Mikan…"

**END OF FIC**

Himeno: Okay, that's the end of this story… Oh man… I've seriously got to work on my grammer. I know I have a lot of errors here. I just enjoyed writing the scenes here. And since it's my first time writing lemon, I don't know if it was good. Well, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
